


Popup Alert

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Computers, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Aziraphale was not enjoying his most recent foray into the Internet as a research option. Half the information threads seemed to devolve into arguments before reaching any useful conclusion, and the other half never got off the ground at all. He sighed and clicked on one last page, hoping against hope that maybe this one would have what he was looking for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Popup Alert

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Here's some cookies, and some very bad news".

Aziraphale was not enjoying his most recent foray into the Internet as a research option. Half the information threads seemed to devolve into arguments before reaching any useful conclusion, and the other half never got off the ground at all. He sighed and clicked on one last page, hoping against hope that maybe this one would have what he was looking for. 

A popup appeared.  **_This website uses cookies to improve your experience! By continuing to use this site, you agree to the use of cookies._ **

He glared at it and scrolled away, scanning the words for anything useful. 

Another popup appeared, this one from outside the web browser. It was flashing yellow and grey, and appeared to want his attention very badly indeed. Aziraphale sighed gustily and ran his eyes over the words. 

**_Virus scan detected 31 potential threats. Review them now to protect your personal data._ **

A virus? In  _ his _ computer? Impossible. 

He tried one more website. 

**_This website uses cookies to improve your experience! By continuing to use this site…_ **

**_Virus scan detected 89 potential threats. Urgent action required._ **

Aziraphale very calmly switched off the computer and moved elsewhere. 

Crowley found the computer later, on a high shelf, nowhere near a power outlet. 

Aziraphale strenuously denied any knowledge of that fact.

Only the computer knew the true reasons for its fate. 


End file.
